Mission réparer le futur
by Aly03
Summary: La meute doit faire face à un Stiles et Derek venant tout droit du futur afin de le sauver. Un élément dans ce présent menace leur bonheur dans leur propre présent et cela est inconcevable pour Stiles 2.0, il fera tout pour le préserver quitte se dire les quatre vérités. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de se mentir à soi-même quand on entend la vérité sortir de sa propre bouche.


**Réponses aux review :**

 **MERCI. Je vous remercie pour vos review sur mes OS, sachez que ça me fait très plaisir, ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire !**

* * *

# Mission – Réparer le futur. [Stiles & Derek]

– Les événements de la série ont été modifiés –

* * *

Stiles était en colère contre Scott alors qu'il démarrait sa Jeep pour prendre le chemin vers le loft. Cela faisait un mois que Jennifer était morte, un mois que le nogitsune avait été vaincu, un mois qu'Alison et Aiden avait donnés leurs vies et trois semaines que Stiles avait pris ses distances avec Scott et le reste de la meute. Il avait essayé mais rien n'était redevenu comme avant, il était responsable de pratiquement tout alors comment la meute pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Il ne le faisait pas lui-même. Il avait senti que tout le monde le tenait à l'écart des événements, que malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour pouvoir les aidés c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne l'écoutait et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne faisait plus parti de la meute alors il avait arrêté de venir au réunion. Et là, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui à ressasser toutes ses erreurs, il avait reçu un message de Scott, cours, net et précis. « Urgent. Loft. Maintenant. ». Et ces trois petits mots avaient énervé Stiles parce que cela lui rappelait ce qu'était sa vie. Cela lui rappelait qu'à un moment donné dans sa vie, la meute avait besoin de lui. Il soupira en coupant le contact, claqua la porte de sa voiture et monta les escaliers pour se rendre au loft de Derek. Il ne prit la peine de frapper de tout manière la majorité des personne présente l'avait déjà entendu arrivé. Il poussa la porte pour enfin pénétré dans le grand espace qu'était le salon.

\- Je suis là ! _dit-il sur un ton froid en restant debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine_ , quelle est l'urgence ?

Son regard se posa alors sur les deux personnes qui se trouva à sa droite et qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant. Il ne les connaissait pas et pourtant il avait cette impression familière de les connaitre. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et ça lui frappa, les grains de beautés sur le visage du premier, le regard whisky et cette lueur d'espièglerie. C'était lui avec quelques années de plus à en juger par le visage plus carré et le corps plus développé que celui qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Le second avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un vert-gris, le regard froid mais avec une lueur différente d'aujourd'hui mais il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Derek.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? _les interrogea alors l'adolescent en regardant le reste de la meute_

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire temps que tu n'étais pas là ! _lui répondit Lydia assise en face de lui_

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas présent à la réunion de la meute ? _demanda alors sa version plus âgé_

\- Parce que je ne fais plus partie de la meute ! _lâcha Stiles qui eut le droit à des regards de surprises_

\- Ce n'est pas normal ça _, murmura alors son double en se tournant vers celui qui l'accompagnait_ , tu as dit qu'on était en juin 2016 c'est ça ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Erica qui acquiesça_ , ça fait un mois que vous avez réussis à battre le nogitsune donc ça doit faire trois semaines que … _laissa-t-il en suspens en regardant le Stiles adolescent rester à l'écart du reste de la meute_

\- De quelles époques vous venez ? _les interrogea Malia_ , comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'à nous et pourquoi ?

\- On vient de 2031, notre Lydia à créer un portail pour nous renvoyer au moment où la faille temporelle a eu lieu pour pouvoir empêcher notre futur de changer, _répondit le Derek 2.0_

\- En quoi votre futur change-t-il _? demanda alors Isaac_

\- Des dates marqués sur le calendrier qui n'avait pourtant plus aucun sens, deux chambres d'enfants sans les souvenirs d'avoir des enfants, la certitude d'avoir une alliance sans la retrouver, _énuméra Stiles 2.0,_ notre futur subit les répercussions de ce présent, _expliqua-t-il en tentant de faire simple_

\- C'est peut-être une seconde chance, _s'exclama alors Stiles en regardant son double_

\- Je ne veux pas de seconde chance, _gronda celui-ci alors que son regard passa un rouge foudroyant_ , je … _tenta-t-il de continuer malgré sa transformation_

\- Respire, _lui demanda alors le Derek du futur en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles 2.0_ , je te promets qu'on va retrouver notre vie, _murmura-t-il d'une voix que personne ne connaissait au Derek du présent_

Stiles 2.0 respira comme lui demanda Derek et en quelques inspiration son regard redevint d'une couleur ambre. Tout le monde était surpris par la scène qui venait de se passer devant eux car elle était vraiment loin du présent, Stiles était toujours humain, il s'était éloigné de la meute et il n'avait pas une relation aussi tactile avec le second alpha de la meute bien au contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? _demanda alors Derek 2.0 en faisant abstraction des regards qui fixait leurs mains entrelacées._

\- Le nogitsune c'est emparer de mon corps, _commença alors Stiles qui était toujours énervé_ , j'ai fait vivre l'enfer à mes amis, Alison et Aiden sont mort par ma faute, Chris a disparu, les onis ont été vaincus et vous voilà, _s'emporta-t-il alors que tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa souffrance_ , tout ça parce que cet idiot qui s'est entichée d'une Darach complètement folle !

\- Une Darach ? _répéta alors Stiles 2.0 en se tournant vers le Derek du futur_ , je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu avec quelqu'un !

\- Pourtant entre Jennifer, Kate et Braeden, il y a l'embarra du choix ! _rétorqua le Stiles du présent_

\- Jennifer ? _gronda Derek 2.0_ , serait-ce possible ? _demanda-t-il en regardant l'adolescent devenu adulte_

\- C'est une sorcière assez puissante, il est possible qu'elle est créé un portail pour revenir à une époque où on n'était pas assez puissant pour nous défendre, _analysa Stiles 2.0_ , elle voulait nous séparer et elle a réussi, _souffla-t-il en regardant la meute autour de lui_

\- Pourquoi voulait-elle vous séparer ? _demanda Scott qui tentait de comprendre la situation_

\- Je ne suis pas certain que répondre à cette question ne va pas me faire fuir, _répondit Stiles 2.0 en regard le Stiles du présent_

\- Je ne fuirais pas, _assura-t-il en s'affalent dans le seul fauteuil libre_ , promis jurer, _ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel,_ par contre j'en dirais pas autant de tout le monde.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le destinataire de cette pique, Derek grogna pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait alors que Stiles lui renvoya un sourire hypocrite. Le double de Stiles regard alors le double de Derek, il n'y avait aucun mot de prononcer mais tout le monde pouvait voir la conversation silencieuse qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- Stiles, _commença alors sa version plus âgé_ , avant toutes explications, est-ce que tu te souviens de la conversation que tu as eue avec Derek dans ce loft lorsque le nogitsune te contrôlait ?

Stiles se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, premièrement parce que Derek venait de se tendre suite à la question de son double et deuxièmement parce qu'il lui avait posé la même question deux jours après la fin des combats.

\- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, _lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers le loup en question_ , tu m'as posé la même question, pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il en verrouillant son regard dans le siens._

\- Peu importe, _lui répondit-il alors que Stiles 2.0 gronda pour montrer son mécontentement_ , bien lorsque le nogitsune était ici, _s'obligea-t-il donc d'ajouter_ , il s'est amusé à mettre en évidence quelques points que ni l'un ni l'autre savait sur l'autre puis Jennifer est arrivé et elle a réussi à le mettre hors de nuire pour un moment.

\- C'est ça, _pointa Stiles 2.0_ , Jennifer à interférer pour que je, enfin Stiles, ne se souvienne de rien, du coup je ne suis jamais venu au loft pour te parler de tout ça et savoir si c'était la vérité, _énonça-t-il tristement en serra la main qui était toujours entrelacé à la sienne_

\- Et a priori, _continua le Derek 2.0 en regardant sa propre version du passé,_ je suis toujours dans une optique « je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux » parce que tu te souviens de tout, n'est-ce pas ? _simple question rhétorique en regardant son double_ , et pourtant tu n'as rien fait !

\- Ce souvenir de quoi ? _demanda Lydia_ , et puis vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Scott, pourquoi elle voulait vous séparer ?

\- Lorsqu'un loup, _commença Derek en prenant conscience que les deux doubles étaient tournés vers lui_ , revendique son compagnon, soit celui-ci est déjà un loup, soit il est humain et il se transforme en loup, _souffla-t-il en prenant sur lui pour parler autant_ , généralement pour les premiers, ils gardent leurs statuts et pour les seconds, ils deviennent un oméga voire un béta mais dans les cas où c'est un alpha qui mort le compagnon, devenir un alpha reste aussi une possibilité, _continua-t-il en baissant la tête_ , c'est pratiquement une légende dans notre histoire car c'est très rare mais il est dit que lorsque ce genre de choses arrivent les compagnons ont des capacités supplémentaires.

\- Ce n'est pas une légende, _sourit Stiles 2.0 en regardant Derek du présent_ , on est beaucoup plus fort que la plupart des loups, et en dehors de ce qui nous uni, on a une connexion qui nous permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autres bien plus intensément que l'odorat et je ne sais pas comment le définir on a comme un sixième sens l'un par rapport à l'autre, _énuméra-t-il alors que la peur de perdre tout cela était audible_

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui me choque le plus, _soupira Isaac en se prenant la tête entre ses mains_ , vous venant de 15 dans le futur ou Derek et Stiles ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que le nogitsune a dit ? _demanda alors Stiles en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis, Derek le regarda un instant mais la position défensive de l'humain lui fit baiser les yeux._

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, _répondit ce dernier alors que Stiles lui demanda « pourquoi ? »,_ parce que je ne peux pas me permettre d'y croire.

\- Je … c'est … _bafouilla alors Stiles en commençant à faire les cents pas alors que sa respiration s'accélérait_ , c'est beaucoup trop pour moi … je me suis fait à l'idée … de ne plus appartenir à la meute, que vous ne me pardonneriez … jamais la mort d'Alison et d'Aiden ni … tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, je me … suis fait à l'idée de … vous perdre tous autant que vous êtes … et … là … maintenant je dois faire face à un futur … dont je ne sais même pas si je veux !

\- Tu mens _, s'exclama alors son double visiblement en colère lui aussi_ , tu as simplement peur que le nogitsune est dit à voix haute ce que tu essayes désespérément de fuir depuis des mois, _avoua-t-il en se plaçant devant son double alors que la colère avait disparu_ , je suis toi Stiles avec 15 ans de plus mais je me souviens encore de tout, _lui avoua-t-il en le regardant avec tendresse_ , de la jalousie lorsqu'Erica à embrasser Derek lors d'un entrainement aux envies de meurtre face à Kate ou Breadon, de cette peur qui t'empêche de respirer quand tu le crois blesser ou mort à la sensation de revivre quand tu te rends compte qu'il va bien et je pourrais continuer longtemps mais tu sais comme moi que tu t'es déjà posé les questions, pourquoi tu te mets toujours autant en danger ? Est-ce que tu te remettrais de la mort de Scott ? Est-ce que tu te remettrais de la mort de Derek ? _continua Stiles 2.0 qui n'avait pas perdu son débit de paroles avec les années_ , je sais que la réponse ne t'a pas plus parce que Scott est ton meilleur ami, ton frère de cœur mais Derek …

\- C'est bon, _s'écria alors Stiles en se passant les mains sur le visage_ , je pense qu'on a tous compris ou tu voulais en venir !

Alors que sa version du futur allait pour ajouter un commentaire sarcastique, un portail s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois au milieu du salon. Derek 2.0 se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon et l'emmener près du portail car c'était le moment de rejoindre le présent et de continuer à vivre quelques soit le présent dans lequel ils se retrouveront. Avant de partir Stiles se retourna une dernière fois vers sa version adolescente.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ici, _lui dit-il_ , mais je te promets que tu ne voudrais pas de seconde chance, si tu choisis la même vie je te promets que tu seras heureux et entouré des personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde, _termina-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme de sa vie pour traverser le portail._

\- Ok c'était une expérience assez bizarre, _s'esclaffa Erica en se levant du canapé_ , vraiment bizarre !

\- Stiles, _l'appela alors Lydia en le rejoignant_ , tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé quand le nogitsune te contrôlait et on n'a pas à te pardonner parce que la mort d'Aiden ou d'Alison n'est pas de ta faute, _le rassura la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras_

\- Et tu feras toujours parti de la meute, _continua Scott,_ tu en es le cœur Stiles !

\- On avait conscience que tu t'éloignais, _repris alors Isaac_ , mais on pensait que tu avais besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir aller mieux

\- Jamais on se serait imaginé que tu pouvais penser qu'on ne voulait plus de toi, _lui sourit Erica_

\- Tu nous perdras jamais, _ajouta Malia en rejoignant le câlin de Stiles et Lydia_ , je ne le permettrais pas !

\- Moi non plus, _sourit Kira_

\- Tu es l'un des nôtres, _s'autorisa alors Boyd_.

Stiles essuya ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir face aux mots tendre de ses amis et les remercia. Après quelques minutes de plus à se câliner Lydia décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir devant un Stiles complètement paniquer.

\- Oubli tout ce qui vient de se passer Stiles, _lui conseilla alors Lydia_ , suis simplement ton cœur !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle avait refermé la porte du loft les laissant que tous les deux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles se retrouva sans mot. Il ne savait pas comment commencer cette conversation. Ils savaient comment ça allait finir, du moins si rien de catastrophique ne se passait, mais en attendant c'était gênant parce que rien ne s'était encore passé entre eux.

\- Depuis quand tu sais que je suis … tu sais, _commença Stiles en s'approchant de Derek_ , ton compagnon ?

\- Depuis le jour où deux abrutis cherchaient un inhalateur sur ma propriété, _répondit-il et Stiles sentit la pointe d'humour dans la phrase_

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? _lui demanda alors Stiles alors qu'il se rapprochait_ , ça fait plus d'un an que tu le sais !

\- Parce que je voulais être sûr que si un jour c'était réciproque se soient pour les bonnes raisons, _avoua-t-il sachant qu'il devait être sincère pour que quelque chose ressorte de cette conversation_ , respire Stiles, _murmura-t-il en entendant les battements de cœurs de ce dernier._

\- Je n'y peux rien, _rigola sincèrement ce dernier_ , au début mon cœur s'emballait parce que j'avais peur de toi puis, malgré nos disputes et les rencontres violents contre toutes surfaces, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je n'avais plus peur de toi, _avoua Stiles en faisant un pas de plus vers lui_ , mais mon cœur s'emballait toujours autant en ta présence et plus tu es proche, _continua-t-il en s'avançant encore d'un pas_ , plus il bat vite.

\- Stiles, _susurra Derek en entendant que le cœur de Stiles confirmait ses dires_ , qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment ?

\- Je pensais que mon double avait été plutôt clair sur les sentiments que j'éprouve, _sourit Stiles en posant sa main sur la joue de Derek_ , il n'a rien inventé si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, _continua-t-il pour le rassurer_ , j'ai une tendance à fuir le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, je veux dire c'était tellement plus facile de me mettre des œillères que d'accepter de t'aimer alors que jamais j'aurais pensé que tu puisses ressentir le moindre sentiment pour moi.

\- Accepter de m'aimer ? _répéta Derek alors que Stiles sourit_

\- Je te promet que ça n'a rien avoir avec l'aperçu de notre futur, _s'empressa de se justifier_ , je le suis depuis le coup de la piscine à vrai dire, _ajouta-t-il_ , mais je l'accepte aujourd'hui, je suis amoureux de toi !

Derek ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune hyperactif. C'était un baiser timide, tendre, un peu maladroit mais où chacun pouvait ressentir les sentiments de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _demanda Stiles alors qu'il reprenait son souffle_ , je veux dire avec tout ce qu'on a sait de notre futur et …

Derek l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour le faire taire avant d'ajouter, « On profite de ce qu'on a maintenant sans penser au futur qu'on a vu, _chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de Stiles_ , ne te méprends pas, je veux d'un futur avec toi et en discuter mais sans chercher à atteindre ce qu'on sait, _expliqua-t-il en continua sa ligne de baiser_ , je veux ressentir l'envie de t'embrasser, l'envie de te faire mien, l'envie de te demander de m'épouser et l'envie d'avoir des enfants pour le faire et non pas parce que c'est ce qui est prévu ! »

\- Je t'aime, _lui sourit l'humain en capturant son regard_

\- Je t'aime aussi, _lui répondit le loup en capturant ses lèvres._

* * *

 _ **Quinze ans plus tard, l'unique chose que Stiles pouvait certifier était qu'en effet il n'aurait jamais voulu de deuxième chance, il était heureux.**_

* * *

 **Alors mes petits loups, qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?** **  
Des idées pour d'autre OS ?  
Je travail sur un OS sur Stiles et Peter qui m'a été demandé !  
Et il y aura encore du Stiles & Derek, en ce moment, ils sont mon inspiration que voulez-vous ? xD **

**XOXO, Aly03**


End file.
